User talk:Ellison.dean/Continual Channeler
(cur) (last) 08:35, 2 April 2007 Ocelot never (Talk | contribs) m (grammar fix) *(cur) (last) 02:15, 2 April 2007 216.58.96.135 (Talk) (→Variants) *(cur) (last) 17:45, 14 February 2007 Mrxaero (Talk | contribs) (→Usage) *(cur) (last) 01:33, 14 February 2007 Mrxaero (Talk | contribs) (→Template) *(cur) (last) 01:33, 14 February 2007 Mrxaero (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 23:23, 4 February 2007 VegJed (Talk | contribs) (With Bloodsong's move, I see no reason for any build to have destruction, unless using Rupture soul. If you disagree, feel free to revert.) *(cur) (last) 13:31, 2 February 2007 Dirigible (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 23:43, 1 February 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 09:57, 22 January 2007 Jissai (Talk | contribs) m (→Templates - changement du nom oups sorry) *(cur) (last) 09:56, 22 January 2007 Jissai (Talk | contribs) m (add template builds) *(cur) (last) 18:27, 17 January 2007 BrianG (Talk | contribs) m (added cats to tested tag) *(cur) (last) 03:47, 7 January 2007 207.69.138.6 (Talk) (→Equipment) *(cur) (last) 21:56, 6 January 2007 81.132.240.248 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 16:30, 8 December 2006 Kessel (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 19:07, 7 December 2006 Heroforlife1 (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 19:07, 7 December 2006 Heroforlife1 (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 19:07, 7 December 2006 Heroforlife1 (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 19:06, 7 December 2006 Heroforlife1 (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 17:35, 20 November 2006 Zampani (Talk | contribs) m (put back optional slot) *(cur) (last) 07:57, 19 November 2006 Kessel (Talk | contribs) (rv, please see talk) *(cur) (last) 03:58, 19 November 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (since elites were suggested, put the obvious one in skill bar to eliminate need for optional) *(cur) (last) 10:52, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (bot: build move (adding sort key to cats)) *(cur) (last) 10:52, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (Rt/any Continual Channeler moved to Build:Rt/any Continual Channeler: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) *(cur) (last) 14:22, 1 October 2006 Legion rat (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment) *(cur) (last) 06:36, 9 September 2006 Tyro (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills - Minor sentance rewrite) *(cur) (last) 10:44, 24 August 2006 66.215.133.71 (Talk) (→Equipment) *(cur) (last) 15:19, 9 August 2006 ST47 (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 16:48, 1 August 2006 Eudas (Talk | contribs) m (→Equipment) *(cur) (last) 17:58, 16 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (minor clean-up, categories to the bottom) *(cur) (last) 03:54, 7 July 2006 Chrono traveller (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills - reverted Yama's change of elite skill, it was voted in with the optional slot purposefully (it even says so right below the skill bar)) *(cur) (last) 15:31, 6 July 2006 Yama (Talk | contribs) (→Variations) *(cur) (last) 15:28, 6 July 2006 Yama (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 03:13, 2 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (→Gear) *(cur) (last) 02:32, 2 July 2006 Kessel (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 02:29, 2 July 2006 Kessel (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 16:01, 27 June 2006 Kessel (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 04:03, 19 June 2006 203.116.59.24 (Talk) (Kessel here, too lazy to log in) *(cur) (last) 10:30, 18 June 2006 Xeeron (Talk | contribs) m (3 votes => tested) *(cur) (last) 19:22, 13 June 2006 KhanRKerensky (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 18:41, 13 June 2006 72.148.135.170 (Talk) *(cur) (last) 09:18, 10 June 2006 202.156.2.35 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 09:17, 10 June 2006 67.170.239.117 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 09:16, 10 June 2006 67.170.239.117 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 09:15, 10 June 2006 67.170.239.117 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 09:15, 10 June 2006 67.170.239.117 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 18:39, 3 June 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (unstub) *(cur) (last) 18:39, 3 June 2006 Kessel (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 21:00, 19 May 2006 Spot (Talk | contribs) m (→Variations) *(cur) (last) 20:57, 19 May 2006 Spot (Talk | contribs) (→Variations) *(cur) (last) 20:50, 19 May 2006 Spot (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 03:51, 19 May 2006 Kessel (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 14:39, 17 May 2006 Kessel (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 14:30, 17 May 2006 Kessel (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 11:02, 17 May 2006 Kessel (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 11:01, 17 May 2006 Kessel (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 10:47, 17 May 2006 Kessel (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 10:46, 17 May 2006 Kessel (Talk | contribs) Bold text